


The Desert Prince.

by batty4superbat23



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4superbat23/pseuds/batty4superbat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the village first  heat wave and going to beach have never been so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no beach at the desert Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Let see I dont own Naruto or any of the characters. Never post a story so it my forst time doing but not to the site. Enjoy.oh ps sorry for any errors you might see.

 

I watch as the blood pour from his mouth and my keen slowly gave out. I couldn’t do anything but it I watch, as my world crumble in front of me. Nothing! I couldnt do anything about it. I watch my master Guy lay there on the floor. As an ninja I shouldn’t, couldn’t cry but I did. feeling my body giving in. my eyes burn from the tears I refused to let out. Knowing that I only should bare only hate for this man. I hate this yajuu everything he did. He kidnap even dear to rape me, beat me; force me do things that make my stomach turns.

This by far as been the worst month of my life. I even have the yajuu child in me, how could I face everyone. I sat on my keens watching Naruto and Sasauke fight the beast. He’s very powerful the way he puts up the sand wall to block there attack. I slowly try to pick myself up, by using my hands to pull my weight up off the ground. I didn’t know what was happening till it was too late a kunai coming towards me … I … I didn’t know how to move . My legs weren’t working “ lee move out the way” run bushy eyebrows” I couldn’t move I throw my hands round my belly and close my eyes. How did I get into this mess anyway…. Oh righ, Naruto. 

Flash back

it was summer time but unlike other summers this particular one is the hottest of all season. The streets were quiet which was odd because it was soon noon. No little children playing practically no one on the street. Everyone was in doors trying beat the heat. This summer was konoha first ever heat wave. Yes it was hot, which suck for me because I let my hair grow out so now it shoulder length. my Bang some what cover my eyes. People were now walking around in short shorts trust me, its wasn’t a good look on everyone like my master, his legs are so hairy. As I tried to wash the though from mind. I hear a big bang, when I looked around it Naruto and the rest of team 7. The noises blonde kick in the door to our dojo. “Hey bushy eyebrow, do you still want to go swimming with us”. I don’t even remember being asked by the noise blonde to go swimming. But since I know ill never win, I said “yeah I’m done here anyways.” I walk pass the door that now had my master underneath it. Since he was by the door when it was kicked in, I step on top of the door exiting the dojo. I went to the wash room and peal off the green spandex. Since it was hot it was making my balls sweat. 

 

I put on one of my black skinny jean that wasn’t too skinny that I cut off the legs up to my keens. It was baggy but hug on my ass. Then I put on my white t-shirt that had “what you’re looking at? ’’ written in black bold letters. “Hey bushy, hurry up." " I’m hot out here.” Im coming I yelled back I have to looked my best my sukura blossom was out there. I took one more looked in the mirror. I lift up my bang and saw my eyebrow there were thinner and arched. Thank to Naruto and Kiba little mess up in science class, my beautiful full eye brow was no more. I’m scared to tell anyone about it, they might just laugh at me. I let my bang drop back over my eyes. Walking out the bathroom now wishing I don’t have to see the blonde but this only way to make him leave me alone. 

I walk out the bathroom and saw the guys, Sasuke hands were around Naruto waits. As we walked out I smile when I saw the love bites on sasuke neck.

It took us five hours to get there because we’re going to beach which is in the village of the sand also known as Suna. I didn’t know there where water or beaches but the blonde said there so we’re going. 

 

When we got there its was just as I though no beach “where the beach at Naruto” yell my lovely blossom whined.. Sasuke looked piss now." We came all the way for nothing "sasuke shout.I couldn’t help but walk away… hey guys I’m going to pee I'll be right back. don’t go to far yell sukura , I couldn’t help but smile at that, she cared. 

 

I walked off looking for somewhere to pee. There was nothing but sand as far as the eyes can see. To protect my modesty I hid behind a sidewall just in case the others show. loose sand come undone when my pee hit the wall. I till my had to side as i see something protruding The wall then let out a dead body. Ahh.. backing up falling on my butt. Good thing I finish peeping. Getting up pulling out my kunai. The wall disappeared and there stood three teen two guys one girl. The one who stood out more out of the three was the red head he looked mad. “Did he just pee on you sand wall little brother.” the girl said looking at the red head laughing. The other guy with his face painted pointed saying “look at his dick it so little.” My face heat up, I quickly put my dick back in my pant. no it not it just because its cold out here I replied. The red head looked at me “its 210 Fahrenheit.” So I said while I back up with the kunai in my hand. Brother he’s cute you do need a bride. Whispering the girl who was talking a little to loudly. I bet she wants me to hear. I bend down and took off my ankle weights they make thump sound when they were hitting the ground.

 

“I guess I do” he mumble coldly his eyes never left my body. I watch him check me out from head to toe , licking his lips when he was done. I started to feel sick at the thought of him having his ways with me. I tighten my grasp around the kunai. I’M NO BODY BITCH, I shout Rock Lee is no one UKE. I jump in the air and did a round house kick to the red head but his sand caught my leg before my body made impact with his. The two older looking siblings start laughing harder tears were coming out of their eye. One of them was on the ground I throw the kunai at him. My face was more flush now. He looked at me “You did get something right Rock Lee, your no body bitch” then he used his sand to pull me close to his face. He hot up close, he was hot further away but still. What im I talking about. “ You’re my bitch.. Sabaku no Gaara remember the name because you going be screaming it from on. I felt my heart stop did he say… I hear story of how they kill and what he does. The sand sibling so he must be “Gaara of the sand waterfall”. “I guess he just figure out who we are.” The elder brother got up off the ground; He got all serious and said “Mark you bitch and let go.” I started to scream because I felt the sand wrap tighter around my whole body I couldn’t breath. Ahhhh. S..shh..stop p-please. I feel the tears coming down now. He got me in such a grasp that my cloths were ripping off. Ahhhh… I try to used the hand that wasn’t cover in sand to hit the wall he made for me. My mouth start to water with mixed of blood. Its like he was juicing me. Then all of a sudden the pain stop not complete but it stop. The hard sand turn soft and I fell right out of it. I was now on all fours. 

 

I felt exposed my ass in the air my face rest on the ground my hands were to my side. I couldn’t stop panting, I..I’m goin..g to killlll you..uu if the last thing I do. I could hear his foot steps as he walked over to me. I wanted to move but I couldn’t. he pick me up by my hair. owww.. I scream.. Stop. Putting me face to face with him, I couldn’t help but blush. Slut ..you’re a slut. Who are you going kill slut? I was hoping you learn your place but I was also hopping you be stubborn. It be so much fun to break you. don’t worry by the time I’m done with you will learn who master. NO I SHOUT ILL NEVER BE YO.. he head buck me my nose stared to bleed I scream from the pain. “don’t talk unless I tell you”, NO I mumble.. moving my face as far away as possible, scared he was going do it again. He looked at me and smile.. His siblings seem shock that he smiled. He then drop me on my keens. Owwwww I scream feeling the impact of my keens and the rock hard ground. I hear my bones when I hit the ground. Oww ow fuck you… “NO bitch, you got it wrong I’m going to fuck you.” I couldn’t help but hold my head down I don’t want him to see me cry. Im not crying for him. He then jerk my head toward the front of his pant. Im going to teach you lesson about manners. Shh don’t cry it make you village look weak. A ninja shouldn’t cry I didn’t even fuck you yet. Ninja should take it like a man. I stared to slowly sob, he he reachinto his pants pulling out his cock. My eyes widen. What… it was huge at less 23-25 cm he was big. “Now now don’t be scared..” I started to pull my head away but he grab me by the hair leading to toward the monster. I shake my head for him to stop but he grab me by the jaw . Forcing my mouth open . Pushing that thing in my mouth. “Ahhh” I see him licking his lips. It was big and thick, “ahhh fuck your good” I couldn’t breath I was gagging now. “Let put that big mouth of your to used shall we” I felt him push my head further down on it. His cock started to stiffen in my mouth. It was gagging and I couldn’t breath, my face was turned from red to blue. He slam my head up and down up and down. Faster now I just want him to come so I could breath, so I help by working my mouth over his huge cock. Liking the way it tease in my mouth. Slamming Deeper down my throat. “Ahhh fuck” I watch as he till his head back. I took the whole length in my mouth. Now I’m not gagging once he remove his hand I bobbed my head faster. Im running out of air, im going pass out I cant die like his. I work my head faster ahhhhh ..f..fff.uck he bust his seed in my mouth. He pull out of my mouth making some drop out. The cum and my blood run out my mouth sliding on my body. My hair was down I was naked and a mess. He pick me up, let go off me you yajuu, I yelled. He looked at me then drop me; I looked at him a little shock, to say I didnt see coming would be lie. I watch as he pick up feet and kick me in the face. My head jerk backwards as his foot my contact with my face. Throwing my body flat on the ground. Ahhh… all I saw was blood, I’m pettier sure it was mine. “you bitch, what did you call me?” I try to crawl but he step in my back and yell “what did you just call me?” My face was bloody, my head hurt from the kick, I couldn’t think straight. “What did you just call me?” “Monster huh ill give you master I wasn’t going to fuck you to night but I change my mind since I’m a monster.” “ If it monster you want… it monster you get.” I tried to back up away from him but he push me on my back


	2. the monster I become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so again I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.okay so to give a heads up this chapter is a little brutal. It yaoi meaning male sex. Dont like, dont read. plesae respect my work and authors who writes stories like mines. If you guys like this chapter please comment I love to hear what you think. Ill upload chapter 3 today if you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> ps sorry for any errors. God know im just making this up as I go. Thanks for reading.

Pleas don’t … “you don’t say please to monster .. They will never understand.” his words were so cold my heart ache at the though; he even look sad for a second, then he went back being cold. He spread my legs apart my right leg was in his left hand. I try to cover myself but the sand caught my hand putting it over my head. I could feel the head of his cock at my entrant. My member spike up in the air when he try to push his way in. the ring around my entrant tighten it self trying to block the rude intruder. he push harder what seem like hours in fact was just seconds. the pain shot around me I was panting now no..nnn..ooo s stop he wasn’t even gentle and knew it was my first time.I felt him full my body with his enormous cock. I feel his balls sock slap on my ass each time he pull out ahhh.. No… I couldn’t help but moan. He push back in brutally.. I could hear him grunt and huff each time he pull out and dip back in to my ass. The pain was now turning me on, he flip me over and pull out I wimpier went he pull out . The asshole smile at that . “Mmhh are you missing me so fast.” so now I’m on all fours bend over I feel so exposed. "spread your check!" he commend. I till my head what? "Spread them".. My ..but my hands are.. "Are what?" The sand melt off my hand. I took a deep breath and spread them I don’t want to know what he’ll do if I don’t. I grab both my ass check opening up them for him .I could feel him smirk at me.. I saw his brother was watching and jerking off . I bite my lip fuck this.. I let go of my check and try to run. I was pick up by the sand. It turn solid and slam into my ass. blood came out my mouth ,ass and nose. "See what happen when you run" s.ttopp.. "No, no more no’s or stop, I’m going fuck you and im going fuck you now." The sand push in and out of me. The dam thing looked like a snake, wrapping around my body. I couldn’t move when it drop me. Gaara pick me up. He slammed into me finding my sweet spot. Ahh ..ahhh fuck I moan. I couldn’t help but grind my ass more on him and wimpier each time he hit my spot. My mouth start to water as he pump my some what arouse member. He pull my hair with his other hand bring my head up to him. I was so high on his desire I quickly part my lips for him. He rudely invaded my mouth assaulted every nook and cranny. Our tongue fight to dominated, sadly I lost. I see that sick smirk play upon his lips. He taste so dam good like roosted berry and fresh made wine. I got intoxicated with every lick and kiss he made. I feel something start to built up in my belly. I throw my head back as he slam in to me more "ahh you feeling it now he moan." I couldn’t help but scream… fuck ..G.GG.Gaar. He stop moving, I push my hips to play along his to let him move again. But he didn’t move I mumble I want to cum. “what was that, I cant hear you? "No, say you’re my bitch” he shout, hell no I yell “fine ill pull out.” My dick feel like it was going explode. I move my hip again, "Say it" he Whisper in my ear.. his hot breath lick the shell of my right ear . Moving his hips again now sliding in and out of me. Too slow, I try to push body back wanted no needing more. Its like I had no shame , I need him to move. I bite my lip, I’m your bitch. I watch him pick up speed again. There, yes! right there! dont stop, please dont stop! I’m screaming ahhh {panting} I… I yyy..your bitch please fuck oh . Oh fuck, oh god yes don’t stop I could hear him Grunting casting his hips and thrusting back into me. I couldnt understand anything he said. He wasn't making sense. Or maybe it was me. I sat on top of him riding. I throw my head back and come on his chest. He keep moving my hip and I fell on top of him, "your so fucking tight" he yell as he bust in me. 

 

 

To be continue


	3. No shame in the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting my lowest point never felt so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys school and work got in the way semester all most over so ..I could write more.
> 
> I dont own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the smut and plot is mines.  
> sorry for any errors. I type this on my phone so shit got real. This is yaoi male sex if you dont like dont read. Please respect my work and other authors like me .

The wind slowly pick up speed knocking it way through the gothic style window. Sweeping its self into the huge bedroom chamber. Gliding along side the red blood like walls. I woke up feeling cold, so I try to pull the sheet more on me but it wont move. Seeing that it was wrap and tangle around my legs. I sat upon the bed and shot of pain from lower back and butt. I couldn't do anything but roll on my side biting my bottom lip. I dig my head dipper in the pillow garbing onto my ass. Gripping onto my ass, was staring to turn me on; I was liking the pain. I found myself fondling my own ass. I could hear the…Ahhh escaping my own lips, {panting} I couldn’t controlled myself anymore. Every time the pain hit me. Ahhh..yes.. More, I beg my own self. 

I scream as I spanking my own ass, loving how the pain jump through my body. I was now loving how the pain feel. Wishing I could have more, I bend myself over so I’m on all fours, bounding my ass up and down in the air. Pressing my forehead on the pillow, I put my right hand behind me. Insertion my index finger between my checks thinking of Gaara ripping my checks apart himself. Just the thought of it make my brain turn to mashed, making me knock the air out of own lungs. I let my index finger tracing with ring round the hole of my ass. I roughly push pass the ring, feeling my pink rose bud fight against my finger. The pain hit me as I rub two more finger in. I scream in the pillow, because I doesn’t feel as good, like it did when Garra did it. I try to change positing by lying on my back playing with my cock. I took the now three fingers out of my ass. licking them clean, sucking and pulling them in and out of mouth. Wishing they were Gaara cock and not my little finger. I remove my finger from my ass letting it make this weird pop sound. Afterwards leaving a weird taste in my mouth. Spreading my legs, I used my wet finger playing with the head of my cock. Going in circle at first slowly… real slow. I watch as the per-cum slide down the side of dick. Using my per-cum as lube I jerk myself off. Throwing my head back I come screaming Gaara name. panting I looked around the room seeing how beautiful it was. The room was beautiful something about it's seem like it was made for a gothic prince fairly tail. The walls were blood red the furniture were made from cherry wood. The rooms is spacey, as it is huge, there was a big queen size bed. The bed board bed was cherry wood, the sheet wear made from silk, it felt good against my some-what yellow skin. My complexion standout on the white silk sheets. Unlike Garra who plain white. He’ll mix in so well, I looked up at the ceiling was coat with glass. My face true a little flush.. seeing how I looked. All covered in sweat and my hairs a mess. 

I looked to the side of me and see Gaara smiling looking at me with a smirk on his face. I smile back hi Gaara,… wait what …what ..what did I just say. “Hi” he said I jump like ten-feet up in the air. Falling off the bed, the monster laugh I don’t dear call him that to his face. Thinking about what happen last time. He looked over at tilling his upper body over the side of the bed. Picking me up by my hair. You little slut, he said as he pick me up. Throwing on the bed.. He quickly spread my legs. I fight with him screaming saying noooo..stop it. He didn’t listen, pining my arms above my head. Stop I scream. So the slut love finger fucking himself, calling my name. I looked down seeing his already erection poking me in the belly. Fine act like that my little bitch, you’ll learn who’s the master. He tie my hand with sand again, I’m starting to hate sand. When over to little table that was next to bed, which wasn’t there before. On the table there was a jar filled thick liquid , wipes and needles. I try to move away but I couldn’t he walk over to me with one of the needle I’m scared of needle so I started wiggling away from him. He flip me over and give me shot on my ass. The needle was long, he stab it in my ass. don’t worry love, it will nub the pain. My eyes start to water from the pain. He cock my ass more in the air. I try to looked behind me but I kept my head in the pillow. He then pick up the wipe I start to move my ass away but the sand held on to my legs too. 

He pick up the wipe all I hear wushh sound it made the in air. I felt it contact it made with my ass. I cried out loud as he did it again and again. I feel the blood running down the back of my leg. I scream into the pillow biting on it.. More I wanted more and he knew it. But I wouldn’t tell him but I knew he knows. He pick up the jar and stick his hand inside it. Taking out the green-goo, then he coat it on my bed. Making it harder that it was before. He then work the green thing on my ass it burns so bad. Ahhhh I yelled but he kept fingering me with it. As he fist me I drooled loving how his whole fist seal up my hole. Puching in and out of me… I hate it but yet I love it. He pump my cock as he fist me. 

 

I throw my head back don’t want it to head. He removed his face from my ass. I want to come, and he knew.. don’t worry my little bitch. I’ll make you come soon. He put some kind of ring on me to make sure I don’t come. You know what this is? Its a cock ring I mumble. Yes but not any cock ring a vibrating cock. He put one on his monster size cock. He pulled my head make me take his whole length in my mouth. My mouth shake vibrating with the ring, I got wet thinking about in in my ass. My hands still tie together.. I pump my own cock. He push my head deeper busting in the back of my throat. He pulled out pulling me by the hair. We made out me liking the way it feel went he control my tongue and owns my mouth. Afterwards he throw me and the ground and take me.. Ahhh I yelled. Not ready for the forceful impact of his dick and my hole. 

 

It start to feel good my body feel like it catch on fire. I rode his cock loving when he cock ring vibrate in my ass hitting my spot. Ahh .. He yelling slamming into me like I’m the last only one on earth. He pick me up fucking me again now pushing my face and body up against the wall. Thrusting into me. Ahh we bath scream har..harder .. I yell and he gave me what I want. Making everything goes white, I feel it building up in the pit of my belly. All of a sudden the sand pick as up. Now he's taking on the ceiling which is coated with glass. A sandstorm was wrap around as we play this sick game. Me screaming master and begging for more. Him giving me what I want.I watch myself, watching how my hips rock. Getting turn on, by seeing myself. He thrust in me taking of my cock ring. Making me Cuming on his glass ceiling. He gave it one last swing releasing in my heat. He then bend me over and lick his cum that running out. I lick my lips as he spread my checks licking his own cum..making me cum. He push me on my head top drive his cock back in me . Ahhh ahhha.ahh I yelled. 

Master a voice it was girl and she was naked … can I come in …. yes come in he said


End file.
